


Feelings

by Ms_K



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_K/pseuds/Ms_K
Summary: Zelda is struggling with her feelings, maybe a one late night conversation with Madam Satan is all she needs.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is my first work here and I'm really nervous. Also, english is not my first language and I don't have a Beta, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find. My inspiration for this was the amazing video Miranda and Michelle posted and the music "Você é linda" by Caetano Veloso. I hope y'all enjoy it <3

Zelda Spellman is no fool. She knows she is in love. With Lilith, the mother of all demons, no less. The deity that she always looked up to, that she worshiped and that, without any doubt, does not feel the same for her. 

The redhead is currently sitting with a glass in one hand and a bottle of whiskey practically finished in the other. The woman’s face is stained by the makeup that flows with her tears, her eyes are red and her hair is a complete mess. She’s been like this for some time now.

The radio in the corner of the room is playing some old melody about love and Zelda gives it a sad smile through the tears that insist on falling. She doesn’t know for sure when her feelings changed and she had begun to fall in love, but she knows it probably happened in some of the post sex moments she used to enjoy with Lilith, when the two women would lay exhausted after many orgasms in the brunette’s bed and share stories and thoughts. Lilith is the smartest being Zelda has ever seen. Her advanced and progressives ideas made the redhead wonder about her role in the coven and how she followed the rules blindly. They would spent a lot of time like this, just chatting and admiring each other’s features. And the witch knew how dangerous it was to fall in love with a being as powerful and full of responsibilities as Lilith, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t even know if the other woman was capable of having feelings like a normal witch. 

She should have paid more attention to what was going on and stopped right at first but she wasn’t strong enough.

“Stupid witch” Zelda spoke to herself

“Who do you think you are to fall in love with her?”

“You’re pathetic, Zelda Spellman. Lilith will laugh at you when she hears about your feelings.” 

“She doesn’t like you. It’s just sex.”

Zelda’s head is extremely confused and sore. She isn’t drunk yet, but she can feel the first signs coming. She feels dizzy and weak, a sudden courage to declare her feelings appears, but Zelda thinks she needs to cling to the last piece of dignity she has left, so she just tries to forget the idea. 

The witch is sitting in one of her armchairs when she hears the ringing of the doorbell. She rises quickly and feels ill shortly after, result of the many drinks she had. 

The witch looks at her body, she’s wearing a black robe that shows a little of her cleavage, not entirely appropriate to answer the door but she won’t change either. The real problem is her face: stained with makeup and red from crying, but now there is not much left to do. Her plan is to answer the door and send the person away as fast as she can.

When Zelda opens the door she is surprised to find Lilith on the other side. The brunette is a mess. Her eyes are red, her dress is wrinkled and she looks like she hasn’t been sleeping for days, even though Zelda last saw her two days ago and she was just fine. 

The other woman is clearly not well and Zelda could feel it the moment she laid eyes on her. 

“Lilith, come in, please. It’s too cold out there. What are you doing without a coat? Are you trying to freeze to death or something?” Zelda scolded the other woman. 

The brunette just shook her head and continued to look at Zelda. An unpleasant silence hovered in the room and neither of them knew very well what to do. Zelda decided to prepare the fireplace as a distraction from her own thoughts. She did it under the watchful eye of the older woman.

“Are you going to keep looking at me like this? It’s a little weird, you have to admit.” The redhead laughed nervously 

“Are you okay?” Lilith said quietly 

“I… Hm…I don’t really know how I’m felling.” 

“I thought you were going to lie and tell you are fine”

“There’s no point in lying to you, I know the truth is written all over my face, quite literally” 

The only response she received was a sigh from the other woman. 

“What are you doing here, Lilith? I know you didn’t show up here to do small talk. So, please, talk” The demoness is looking at Zelda with such a intensity that the redhead feels exposed. 

“I…Zelda…Why does everything have to be so difficult with you?” The brunette screamed. Zelda wasn’t expecting it and was a little taken aback by the other woman’s response. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Did I do something that bothered you? Tell me.”

“You came into my life, Spellman”

On hearing this the ginger’s heart squeezed a little and her eyes began watering again. Lilith seemed oblivious to her surrounds and continued to speak as if she was the only one in the room.

“I was fine. I was following the Dark Lord’s path. I was going to be his queen, but you have disrupted all my plans.” The demoness said in an accusatory tone. 

“I don’t understand how a witch like me could disrupt your plans. I…” Before Zelda could continue Lilith interrupted her as if only now she could acknowledge her presence in the room. 

“I don’t understand either, my dear. For a long time now I have ceased to understand what is happening to me.” Lilith sighed “I’m not good at this. I’m sorry” The brunette spoke again. This time with a much smoother tone of voice

The redhead is confused by everything and her head is hurting more and more by each passing minute. What the hell is going on? Her heart is beating faster and she doesn’t know if she is going to resist until the end of this encounter with the demoness. 

“Zelda” At that the witch looks up to find the brunette’s eyes, almost afraid of what she’s going to find there. 

She founds nothing but desire and… insecurity? No, the mother of demons would never be insecure, it’s just not possible, Zelda thinks. 

“May I?” Lilith stretched her hand to Zelda and waited nervously until the witch caught her hand and they approached. Both women never looking away from each other’s eyes.

At the same time, a Brazilian music began to play. Lilith looked the radio, a simple smile growing on her lips as she recognized it.

“A romantic music? I guess it’s time” the brunette spoke more to herself than to Zelda.

Lilith took Zelda in her arms and the pair began to dance. The brunette took the lead of the dance and the Spellman’s matriarch couldn’t be happier for that. She couldn’t trust her feet at the moment nor her heart. 

Lilith, on the other hand, couldn’t be more nervous. Developing feelings was already bad enough, but not understanding them was even worse. And the closeness of their bodies is not helping either. Zelda’s scent is intoxicating and the brunette can feel her heart beating faster.

Moments later, the musician began to chant a few words about how the woman in the music made him happy and Lilith rested her head on the ginger’s neck.

“I think I’m in love with you, Zelda Spellman. And I don’t know what to do”

Zelda was expecting a lot of things from the brunette, but nothing was compared to this, the sudden declaration leaving her speechless. Then she did the only thing that seemed right in the moment and pulled Lilith closer, held her face and laid her lips on the brunette’s forehead, then kissed her nose and went down until their mouths touched. Lilith put one hand on Zelda’s soft hair and the other on her waist, pulling her even closer. The kiss is slow and gentle, filled with passion. They ended the kiss after a few minutes and continued with their eyes closed, resting their foreheads together, not wanting to break the contact. 

Despite everything, they continued to dance and after a few more seconds the pair opened their eyes.

“I’m in love with you, Lilith” 

A smile is the only response she gets from Lilith, and that’s enough for Zelda. They are in love and that’s all she needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Have any tips or comments? Let me know.


End file.
